


They Are Calling Me Home

by yoongisnoona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisnoona/pseuds/yoongisnoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds out about werewolves. Scott is there to help him understand. [based on Ellie Goulding's "Lights"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are Calling Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created based on a prompt given to me on Tumblr. The story is inspired by Ellie Goulding's "Lights" and the title comes from there as well.

It’s safe to say that this was so not Danny’s year. From breaking up with his boyfriend to being attacked by something at the Jungle to one of his closest friends (and crush) turning out to be a psychopath. Yet, as horrible as everything had been in Beacon Hills lately — nothing hit him worse than seeing his best friend laying dead on the lacrosse field.  
The past few weeks had been hell following Jackson’s funeral. Danny took to visiting his friend’s grave site late at night. Although it might have been a little creepy, Danny felt closest to Jackson at the time. He could just sit next to the tombstone and talk to his best friend about how messed up everything was. Danny was heading back to his car after another night in the cemetery when he heard rustling in the trees. 

Danny paused and turned around, but the sound of crunching leaves and growling continued. As two figures started emerging from the trees, Danny ducked behind one of the headstones close by. 

There was a tall man, his eyes glowing red as he casually stalked forward shoving a shorter man to the ground. The smaller man growled but quickly got on to his feet.

“What the hell do you want, Deucalion?” a familiar voice rasped out. Danny tilted his head to the side, trying to pinpoint why the voice was so familiar — if distorted. 

The older man chuckled and stretched his fingers out, in the moonlight. Were those claws? If those were claws then Danny didn’t want to know what the hell was dripping off of them. He felt nauseous as he tried not to think too hard about it. “I just wanted you to realize, pup, that Derek Hale is not someone you can trust. He is a failure of an Alpha and to continue associating with him is…” the man, Deucalion, smiled wickedly. “Let us say it would be in the best interest of you and your little human friends to leave the shambles of the Hale Pack alone.” 

They younger man took a few steps back, his face finally coming into view and Danny almost gasped. The boy’s facial features—his eyes were glowing amber and there was hair all over his face and… Danny was pretty sure those pearly whites shining in the moonlight were fangs. 

Holy shit…what was going on? The younger man growled but said nothing as the other disappeared back into the shadows. 

Danny waited a few moments and then heard a groan as the younger man fell to the ground. His monster-like appearance was gone and it took Danny all of two seconds to realize who it was.

“Scott?” he asked in alarm, leaving his hiding place to rush forward. Scott’s entire abdomen was covered in very bloody claw marks and there were purple bruises all over his body. The boy was apparently startled by Danny’s sudden appearance because he snarled at him, eyes glowing once again. Danny fell back to the floor at the sound but kept his gaze on Scott. He watched as recognition flashed in his eyes.

“Danny? Oh crap. I-I’m sorry. Are you okay? How long have you been here? Why are you even here this late?” 

Danny laughed — a hint of hysteria in his tone. “Says the guy who just growled at me when I find him beaten to a bloody pulp by some creepy old guy with red eyes. What the fuck is going on?” Danny wasn’t normally one to curse but he felt like this more than qualified as an exception.

Scott managed to look bashful for a second before he tried moving and hissed in pain. Danny rushed forward again and placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “We should get you to the hospital,” he started to lift Scott up and the shorter boy shook his head.

“Not to the hospital. To Deaton’s.”

“The vet? Scott, you’re bleeding everywhere… you need medical attention. From a certified doctor. A people doctor,” Danny argued. 

Scott took a deep breath and clenched his jaw as his eyes glowed again. It was freaky to say the least. “I’m a werewolf, Danny. There’s a whole bunch of stuff you don’t know about but Deaton is the only one who can give me medical treatment.” 

Danny wanted to ask so many more questions but he knew they would have to wait because Scott was looking pretty bad. He nodded and lifted Scott to his feet before leading him back to Danny’s car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As it turns out, the vet clinic was the place to be. Half of his classmates were there with varying degrees of injuries. Erica, Boyd and Isaac seemed to have the worse of it but Stiles had a busted lip and Lydia — Lydia — had several scratches on her while her red hair was a mess. Everyone seemed to be surprised that Danny was there but that was overshadowed by their relief that Scott was alive. 

Stiles helped Danny get Scott onto the vet table and Deaton got to work to treating his injuries, sparing Danny not more than a glance. Lydia kept eyeing him guiltily but he didn’t acknowledge her. Out of everyone in his life, he thought Lydia was the one who understood him best. They had both been cast out by their friends for some reason — they were smart enough to know secrets were being kept from them. He couldn’t understand why — whenever she had found out the truth — she had kept quiet about it all.

Once Scott was taken care of, Miguel — or rather, Derek Hale — appeared seemingly out of the shadows, eyes glowing red and almost gave Danny a heart-attack. Scott sat up from where he was laying and stared Derek down. 

“Don’t get angry with him. Danny was just at the wrong place at the wrong time…or right time seeing how I probably wouldn’t have made it to Deaton’s without him.”

Derek Hale just huffed and Danny straightened up. Derek sat Danny down and explained in the least amount of words possible about everything that had been happening in Beacon Hills for the past couple of months. 

Werewolves. Hunters. Alphas. 

Kanimas.

That part had been particularly hard to hear. Danny had almost thrown up when Derek explained everything that Jackson had been through. It was worse knowing that his best friend wasn’t dead. Jackson was alive. Jackson was a werwolf. And he hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye when he left town.

Derek sighed and stood, letting the humans — Stiles and Lydia— deal with the rest. He took Isaac, Erica and Boyd with him, telling Scott to keep in touch. Lydia was the first to break the silence.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s been so crazy and with the Alphas being everywhere… I thought you were safer being in the dark,” she bit her lip, staring at him with wide-eyes. 

Danny nodded but said nothing in replies. What was he supposed to say? Everything was still sinking in after all. However, when it looked like Lydia was about to cry, he pulled her in for a hug. Lies or not, Lydia was one of his best friends. She hugged him back tightly, allowing herself a moment of weakness before pulling back. She turned and demanded that Stiles drop her off at home. Stiles sighed but nodding, glancing over at his best friend. “You coming, Scott?”

Scott pulled the extra t-shirt Stiles had given over his head. “I’ll catch a ride with Danny if it’s okay.”

Danny agreed and said his goodbyes to Stiles and Lydia. They said goodbye and thank you to Deaton before heading out themselves. The drive to Scott’s house was silent but then again, almost everyone had been that way around him tonight. Perhaps they were just trying to let him process all of the information they had given him tonight. When Danny parked outside of Scott’s house, he turned and asked, “Is it always like this?”

“It?” Scott asked, blinking his brown eyes in confusion.

“The fighting. Is there always a big bad out there?”

Scott smiled, sadly. “Not always…but it’s definitely not always peaceful.”

Silence again but Scott made no moves to get out of the car. 

“I’m sorry about Jackson,” Scott said, suddenly. “He was your best friend— even as the Kanima, he was always looking out for you. It was hard for him to just up and leave but… he couldn’t exactly come back from the dead.”

“I know,” Danny said, quickly, his voice sounding raspy. He cleared his throat. 

Scott opened the passenger side door and paused. “Do you want to spend the night?’

Danny was startled. “Scott, you’re adorable and all but you’re not exactly my type.”

Scott laughed and just grinned. It amazed Danny that he could still smile so carefree-ly after everything that had happened to him. “Too bad,” Scott teased before continuing. “I’m just saying that finding out about all this stuff is overwhelming. You can stay the night. I can be a pretty good distraction.”

Danny bit his lip because he knew Scott didn’t mean for that to come out nearly as suggestive as it did. He took a moment to think about it before he pulled his keys out of the ignition. He didn’t really feel like heading home tonight anyway.

“I’ll need to borrow a pair of sweats.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mrs. McCall was working the graveyard shift which meant no sneaking in was required. Small blessings. They went directly upstairs to Scott’s room and Scott tossed Danny a pair of sweats so they could both change. They climbed into Scott’s bed and Scott turned on his side to face Danny. He rested his head in his hand.

“Would it be weird if we cuddled?”

Danny almost made a choking noise but composed himself enough to just make a face. “Uh, just a bit, yeah. Why?”

“Oh,” Scott said, sinking further into the mattress. “It’s a… a Pack thing. Cuddles for comfort or whatever.”

“And now I’m suddenly Pack?”

“You can be my Pack if you want. Stiles and Lydia are,” Scott shrugged.

“Not the others?”

Scott’s face contorted into a really strange shape that made the corner of Danny’s mouth quirk up. “Eh, it’s complicated right now. We’re friends for sure. It’s not like I would let them get hurt or anything…”

Danny yawned and stared up at the ceiling. “To think, a few hours ago I was completely oblivious to all of this.”

“Are you…” Scott paused. “Are you going to be okay?”

Danny turned his head to look at Scott who was studying him with the most genuinely concerned look Danny had ever seen. Scott was always like that, wasn’t he?

Danny swallowed hard and turned over to face away from Scott. “Yeah… I will be…”

When he felt Scott’s arms around his waist, he didn’t push him away. Instead, Danny closed his eyes and enjoyed the silent comfort of a pretty remarkable boy.


End file.
